


Where is the path to Wonderland?

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Challenges, Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Separated from their friends in the Anomaly, Clarke and Bellamy find themselves lost in a world so different from their own.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chopped Madness





	Where is the path to Wonderland?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Chopped challenge. I'm calling it a crack!fic because it's kind of bonkers. The character, themes, etc for this round were:
> 
> Character: Bellamy Blake  
> Theme: Canonverse  
> Trope 1: Fairy Tale AU (Alice in Wonderland)  
> Trope 2: Write a good guy as a villain, or a villain as a good guy! (Diyoza as a hero & Octavia as a villian...kind of)
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. And let me know what you think about the craziness that I've written.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, but all Bellamy could think of was the fact that Octavia had been inside the Anomaly alone for the whole of the night and it was taking everything that he had to not just head in after her alone. If it had not been for Echo and Gabriel he’d have headed straight in after her once she’d disappeared from his arms. They had managed to convince him that they needed help before they went in after her. He and Echo had headed back to Sanctum. They and the rest of their friends were to meet Gabriel and Hope at Gabriel’s camp. All he wanted to do was leave, head out to save his sister, but knew that some people had to say their goodbyes.

Bellamy couldn’t help, but watch as Clarke pulled Madi into a hug or overhear her words to the young girl. “I know that you want to help save Octavia, but the best way that you can help is staying here with Gaia so that we don’t have to worry about you.”

Bellamy heard rather than saw Madi’s tears, watching as her small body shook in Clarke’s arms. Indra and Gaia, who had just finished their own goodbye approached the pair and Gaia slowly extricated Madi from Clarke.

It hurt Bellamy to watch the pain of both Madi and Clarke. He hated to be putting either of them through more pain, but he knew that he needed Clarke to help save Octavia. When he and Echo had gotten back late the previous night and gathered their friends he had told them in no uncertain terms that Clarke would be included in the rescue mission. They needed to stop being complete asses to her and deal with it or not come. It had taken some convincing, but Bellamy had told them that if it came down to it he would go with just Clarke. 

He gave Madi a small smile as Clarke turned to him, a determined look on her face. “Let’s go.” Bellamy was reminded of all the times that they’d had to rescue their friends, their family, in the past.

“Everyone is waiting at the barrier.” Bellamy pushed his pack fully onto his back as he fell into step with Clarke, Indra trailing behind them. “Then we’ll head to Gabriel. He and Hope will lead us into the Anomaly, but we still don’t know what we’ll find once we’re there.”

“It doesn’t matter what we find.” Clarke’s glanced at him for just a moment before turning her eyes forward again. “We’ll deal with it, we’ll find Octavia, and we’ll get her out of there. There is no other option.”

Bellamy felt himself smile just a little. Yes, he had wanted Clarke to come because he knew that she could help save Octavia, but he’d also wanted her to come for just this reason. Her determination would keep him going even if he started to doubt that they would succeed. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Clarke.”

Bellamy felt Clarke tense up as his - no, _their_ \- friends came into view. Raven, Murphy, Emori, and Echo were in a group talking while Miller and Jackson stood a few feet away in their own conversation. Even now they were breaking up into the groups that they had spent the last six years in. He knew that it was inevitable, but he just wanted to see his friends together as one again.

“Let’s move out. The bikes will get us there faster than if we were on foot, but Gabriel says that time works differently in the Anomaly. What was just a night for us could have been weeks for Octavia and who knows what she is going through in there.” Bellamy didn’t bother to stop to have this conversation, instead climbing onto one of the bikes while he spoke. He started it up without waiting for a response from anyone, pushing the helmet down onto his head. The others followed suit quickly and then they were off. 

Gabriel sat outside the tent with Hope at his side. She was unbound but was seemingly refusing to speak to him. Bellamy climbed off the bike quickly, tossing the helmet to the ground. “Are we ready?”

Gabriel looked up to meet his gaze. “She won’t talk to me. Won’t give me any information.” He looked around at the group that was gathered. “You want us to take this many people?”

“The more people we have, the better the chance that we’ll find her.” 

“Or the more people we can lose inside.” Gabriel shook his head. “Whatever, it’s your decision. Let’s just go.”

The group stayed close as they approached the Anomaly, not speaking as they each fought to ignore the things that the Anomaly was showing them. Gabriel turned to them just before they could enter. “Best bet is to hold onto one another, otherwise we’re likely to be separated. Although it’s still possible that we will be separated.”

Bellamy meant to be paying attention to Gabriel’s words, but something caught his attention. Was that a rabbit walking on its hind legs?

“I’m late. I’m late for a very important date.”

A talking rabbit? And that voice sounded familiar. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand to get her attention. “Do you see that?”

“See what, Bellamy?” Clarke looked in the direction that he was pointing. “I’m seeing lots of things.”

“It’s a talking fucking rabbit.” Bellamy shook his head as he stepped towards it, pulling Clarke with him.

“Bellamy!” Echo’s voice rang out just before he pulled them into the Anomaly.

* * *

Bellamy woke up disoriented, his head spinning. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at the roof. How was he under a roof? He’d just been walking into the Anomaly. He sat up, realizing that he was on a bed. His head jerked around, looking for his friends and there was Clarke on a bed next to his. 

He clamored off of the bed, kneeling beside hers as he shook her lightly. “Clarke? I need you to wake up.”

Clarke sat up with a gasp, almost knocking her head into his. She looked around, the confusion all over her face. “Where are we?”

“I _think_ we’re in the Anomaly.” Bellamy stood up, helping Clarke up as he did so. “Beyond that? I have no idea.” 

They made a quick sweep of the room, but there was nothing in there besides the beds. Bellamy reached for his gun only to realize that it was gone. “What the hell?” He looked to Clarke only to realize that her weapons were also missing. “I think someone took our guns.”

“Of course they did. When can anything ever be easy?” Clarke sighed as they approached the door. 

Bellamy glanced around again but found nothing that they could use as a weapon. “I’ll go first. We can’t stay here all day.” He nodded for Clarke to open the door and he stepped through quickly, hands up in case he needed to swing, but the room was empty. 

There was a large fireplace on the far side of the room and a single table in the center, one large window opposite the door that they had just come through. Bellamy went to the window, looking out and seeing nothing but trees. “I have no idea where the hell we are. All I see are trees.” He turned around to find Clarke standing by the table. “What did you find?”

“I have no idea.” Her eyes shot up to meet his as she shrugged. “Come look”

On the table sat a large pouch, a folded piece of paper in front of it. He picked up the paper, opening it.

_Things lost can again be found._

_Eat me to remember._

Bellamy handed it to Clarke before opening the pouch to see some type of crackers inside. He sniffed, but it just smelled like crackers. 

Clarke leaned over to look inside before looking up at him. “We’re not going to eat those are we?”

“And be poisoned? I don’t think so.” Bellamy closed the pouch. “But we’ll bring them with us just in case.” Bellamy shrugged as he looked around the room again, his eyes landing on their packs next to the door that he assumed led outside. “Well, at least they didn’t take all of our stuff.” He picked up the pouch and bottle before heading over to his pack. It looked like everything was there except for their weapons. He threw the pouch into the pack before closing it up and tossing it onto his back. 

Clarke did the same before opening the door where they were greeted by the tall trees. “Any guess at which way we should go?”

Bellamy glanced up at the gray, overcast sky. “Even if we knew where the sun was we couldn’t even be sure that it rises or sets in the way that we expect. I guess we’ll just need to pick a direction and hope that it’s the right way.”

Clarke pointed to the right. “And should we use the conveniently placed path?”   
  
They laughed together because anything convenient usually didn’t mean anything good. Maybe they’d gotten used to expecting the worse, but it had kept them alive (mostly). “Why the hell not.” 

They walked for what had to be hours, but Bellamy couldn’t really tell that time was passing. The sky remained overcast, never lightening or darkening. They stayed on the path but never saw anything except for trees until the path suddenly opened into a clearing with a person sitting atop a rock in the center, purple smoke billowing around them. 

Bellamy came to a sudden stop, Clarke barely stopping herself from running into him. They both stared as more of the purple smoke billowed around the figure.

“Well, hello there wanderers.” The voice was male and definitely familiar.

It was the familiarity that caused Bellamy to step forward. He and Clarke walked into the smoke that smelled fruity and seemed not to be so hazy once they stepped inside (because that made total sense.) Sitting atop the rock sat Miller who seemed to be smoking from some type of handheld contraption. “Miller?”

“No, I’m not a miller.” He grinned, his eyes glazed over. “In fact, I do not work much. I do vape a lot though.” He took another deep breath from the contraption before exhaling more smoke from his lips. “Well, wanderers, do you have names? I am Caterpillar.”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke before looking back to Miller. “No, your name is Miller. And you know us, it’s Bellamy and Clarke.”

“Such odd names.” Miller smiled again. “But I am sure that had I met you before I would remember.”

“Remember...” Clarke muttered under her breath before she reached over to unsnap his pack.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy hissed as he tried to look over his shoulder at her.

Clarke pulled out the pouch triumphantly. “It said to eat this to remember. Miller obviously doesn’t remember so maybe he can eat this.”

“It could be poisoned! You want to give our friend something that could kill him.” Bellamy reached for the pouch but stopped when Clarke stepped away from him.

“Of course not,” Clarke scoffed. “I would never risk his life like that.” Before Bellamy could stop her she opened the pouch and ate one of the crackers.

“What the hell Clarke?” Bellamy was frozen in shock and fear. Would she ever stop risking her own life for those around her? One day she was going to die and he wasn’t going to be able to save her and his heart broke as the thought crossed his mind. 

Clarke shook her head. “How else are we supposed to know if it’s safe?” 

“I don’t know, but you trying it is not the way to do it!” Bellamy was yelling now and he knew he was overreacting, but he had just gotten her back. He could not lose Clarke.

“I feel fine. I think the crackers are fine.” Clarke wouldn’t meet Bellamy’s eyes as she stepped around him and towards Miller. “Hey, Caterpillar, are you hungry?” She pulled one of the crackers out and offered it to Miller.

Miller shrugged as he reached down and accepted the cracker. “I will never refuse free food.” He popped into his mouth and chewed. 

For a moment Bellamy thought nothing was going to happen, but suddenly Miller dropped the contraption in his hand and his eyes cleared. “What the hell? Where are we?” Miller looked around before slowly sliding off of the rock. “The last thing I remember before sitting on this rock was Echo yelling as you walked into the Anomaly.”

“I think we’re in the Anomaly.” Bellamy gripped Miller’s shoulder. “You were saying that your name was Caterpillar. You had no idea who we were.”

“We woke up in a cabin of some kind?” Clarke held up the pouch. “We found a pouch of those crackers with a note that said to eat it to remember so we gave you one.”

Miller shook his head. “I knew this was going to screw with our heads, but this is just-” he broke off. “Where are you guys headed?”

“We have no idea.” Bellamy glanced around the clearing. “We were following this path from the cabin we woke up in.” He pointed to the opposite side of the clearing. “It looks like it continues there. I guess we just keep following it?”

Clarke nodded, giving the pair of them a small smile. “We’ve already found Miller so we’re obviously on the right track.” She headed towards the path, Bellamy and Miller falling into step behind her.

They walked for so long that Bellamy couldn’t be bothered to keep track of them. They had stopped talking awhile back, all of them growing increasingly tired. Nothing changed around them, the path was just wide enough for two people to walk side by side and the trees around them seemed unending. Bellamy was about to suggest that they make camp there on the path when a glorious scent wafted across his senses.

He stopped, inhaling deeply. “Do you guys smell that?”

Clarke turned to him, eyes alight. “Yes, it smells like something cooking.”

“Which should mean people.” Bellamy grinned. 

“Now the question is, are we going to need to leave the path?” Miller looked around, but the only thing any of them could see were trees.

“Let’s stay on the path.” Bellamy nodded ahead of them. “If we lose the scent then we know we’ll have to leave the path. I just don’t want to go off the path and get lost.”

Clarke and Miller both nodded and they continued on and within a few minutes, the trees began to thin. Through the trees Bellamy could see a large home, smoke billowing from the chimney. “There! Look!”

They veered off the path, beelining for the house, stopping just short of it. “We need to be careful, we have no idea what will be waiting for us inside,” Bellamy cautioned before stepping forward. He walked up to what he assumed was the front door, knocking lightly.

“Oh! We have guests!” A voice called out just before the door flew open.

“Diyoza!” Clarke pushed past Bellamy to greet the woman.

Diyoza looked confused. “I’m sorry you must have me confused with someone else, my dear. My name is Duchess.” She shook her head, a smile spreading across her face and her eyes were glazed over in the same way that Miller’s had been. “But that doesn’t matter, there’s nothing else around here for miles. You must be famished. Come in!” She didn’t wait for a response, heading back into the house. “Cook! Cook! We have guests, please tell me you made enough.”

Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller just looked at one another for a moment. “I guess after Miller we should’ve expected that others wouldn’t remember either.” Bellamy grimaced. “This should make things interesting. Shall we?”

Miller shrugged, looking to Clarke who just nodded. What other choice did they have? Hope had said that Diyoza was being held by _him_ , whoever that was, and that was the reason that she had come for Octavia. Diyoza was their best bet at finding Octavia so they followed her into the house.

They found Diyoza in the kitchen arguing with Murphy of all people.

“Cook, we have to feed them, it’s the hospitable thing to do. You always make too much food for just the two of us and Chesire.” Diyoza looked around. “And where did he get off to anyways?”

“You want me to make twice as much food as I usually do with no notice?” Murphy threw his hands up in the air. “Whatever the Duchess wants I shall do, but they better like pepper. People who don’t like pepper cannot be trusted.” He turned, catching sight of the three of them standing in the doorway. “Oh no, this shall never do. Do not come into my kitchen looking like that. Duchess, find them some clean clothes. And something nicer, they cannot attend a tea at the palace looking like that.”

Diyoza turned around and sighed. “You are right, you finish your masterpiece and I shall get them cleaned up. Then we can eat before heading to the palace.” She gestured for them to follow and they did so without a fight, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

It was Bellamy who spoke first. “I’m sorry….Duchess, was it?” And what the fuck kind of name was Duchess anyways, which really wasn’t even the biggest concern that Bellamy had the entire situation. “What about going to the palace?”

“Why the Queen of Hearts is hosting a tea tonight! Is that not why you were on the Royal Path? You were heading straight to the castle. The Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse will be there. You must meet them” Diyoza called over her shoulder as she led them up the stairs before mumbling to herself, “Now where did Chesire get off to? Chesire!” 

Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs, a large smile on his face, eyes glazed over. “Duchess! You found me! Wonderful! I was beginning to think that you had forgotten that we were playing.”

“Oh goodness, I had forgotten.” Diyoza laughed as they reached the top of the stairs. “We have guests. Chesire, this is….oh, how awfully rude of me. I did not ask your names.”

Clarke’s eyes were wide as she met Bellamy’s. Their friends were definitely not acting like themselves and this was so far away from the way that Diyoza had ever acted. But she forced a smile on her lips as she turned back to Diyoza and Jackson. “I’m Clarke. This is Bellamy and Miller.”

Oh shit, Miller. Bellamy turned his head and watched as Miller stared at Jackson, waiting for him to recognize him, but there was no recognition at all. Miller’s face fell and Clarke touched his arm lightly. “I’m sorry, we have been walking for so long. We’re just so tired.”

“Oh, I understand.” Jackson continued to grin. “Let me show you some rooms where you can bathe and take a nap before dinner.” He turned to Diyoza. “I assume they will need new clothes, I can get those while they get ready.” 

“Wonderful. I shall go dress shortly so that we can leave as soon as we have eaten.” Diyoza nodded to each of them. “Chesire will bring you new clothes when it is time to ready yourself for dinner. There is some nightclothes in the rooms that you can have something to put on after you bathe and please feel free to nap while you can. It will be a very busy rest of the day. Excuse me.” With another smile and nod, she headed back down the stairs.

“Would you like one room or three?” 

Bellamy leaned over, hoping that Jackson wouldn’t be able to hear him. “Should we just get one? That way none of us is alone? We have no idea what’s going on here.”

“Good plan.” Clarke nodded. “We’ll just take one room please.”

Jackson led them to a room, opening the door. “The bath is through the door. The nightclothes will be in the dresser. If you need anything I shall be around. Just call out my name and I will hear.”

Once he had left Bellamy sat down heavily on the bed. “There’s no way that I can sleep, but if either of you wants to, you can shower first.”

Both Clarke and Miller shook their heads. “No, sleep will not be easy right now.” Clarke shook her head. “But I will take the shower first.”

They each turn showering, putting on the nightclothes so that they did not have to put back on their own dirty clothes and Bellamy felt much better after he climbed out. He might not know what the hell was going on or what was going to happen, but at least he was cleaner and felt at least a little more awake. 

He left the bathroom to find Miller spread out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and Clarke looking out the window. “Any word from Jackson yet?”

“You mean from Chesire?” Miller’s face was closed off as he spoke.

“Miller, you said your name was Caterpillar when we met you in that clearing.” Bellamy laughed.

“Shut up.” Miller rolled his eyes as he sat up. “We need to give them all those crackers.”

“We can try before dinner.” Clarke turned away from the window. “We’ll tell them that it’s something we always do before we eat and we want them to join us. It might work.”

Before either of them could respond there was a sharp knock on the doof before it was pushed open. Jackson appeared, holding clothes for them. “Change quickly, dinner will be served in ten minutes.”

Clarke took the dress from Jackson and hurried into the bathroom while he and Miller changed into the uncomfortable outfits in the room. When Clarke walked out Bellamy was speechless. The dress had a corset-style top that showed her figure very well, maybe a little too well. 

Bellamy forced his eyes upward to meet hers and saw that she was laughing at him. “Do I need to once again, say it’s just a dress?”

Miller laughed. “ _That_ is not just a dress. Damn girl.”

Bellamy could only nod and Jackson, having entered the room again, let out a whistle as he continued to grin. “I knew that would look amazing on you. Let us head down to eat. Duchess is eager to head to the palace.”

They followed Jackson down the stairs, finding Diyoza and Murphy already seated at the table. They eat took the spot indicated to them by Jackson and when Diyoza opened her mouth to speak, Clarke cut her off. “Before we dig into this wonderful-looking meal, I was hoping that you might indulge us.” She took out the pouch, pulling out a cracker for each of them. “Where we’re from we eat this cracker before eating our meal. It allows for better digestion.”

Diyoza looked between Murphy and Jackson before shrugging. “That sounds splendid.” They each took a cracker and popped it into their mouths. Bellamy watched as the haze cleared from both Murphy and Jackson’s eyes, but not from Diyoza’s. “Quite plain tasting isn’t it?”

While Miller explained the situation to Jackson and Murphy Bellamy turned to Clarke. “Why do you think that it didn’t work on Diyoza?”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe because she’s been here so much longer than we have?”

They all quickly ate their meals at Diyoza’s behest before climbing into a horse-drawn carriage. “This will get us to the palace in just a moment. We are already quite late.” Then the carriage took off and Bellamy had to close his eyes because these horses did _not_ move at a normal pace. “Hurry along now, we must hurry so as not to upset the queen.” Diyoza ushered them out of the carriage and into what Bellamy guessed was the palace, but he was not allowed the time to look. 

They hurriedly followed Diyoza down a maze of hallways until she slowed in front of a set of double doors where she nodded to two men who quickly opened the doors. Diyoza took a deep breath before leading them into the room. “Your majesty, I am so sorry for our tardiness. I rescued some travelers and had to make sure that they were properly clothed before arriving.”

Bellamy looked around the room, seeing Raven and Echo at the table. Raven wore a top hat on her head and was laughing maniacally at whatever Echo was saying to her, both with that glazed over look in their eyes. Across from them sat EMori who was sleeping with on the table. His gaze slid up to the head of the table and stopped in shock.

“Octavia?” His question was practically yelled as he started to head towards her.

“Oh, not another one.” Octavia stood slowly, gesturing to Indra who stood just beside her. She was dressed as she had been when they opened the bunker, like Blodreina. “These people have obviously lost their minds so we will put them in the pits with the other one.” She gestured to the far side of the room where a cage was set up and Hope and Gabriel were restrained. “It shall be off with their heads I tell you.”

Diyoza stood by, shocked as Indra sent the guards to quickly restrain his group of friends. “Your Majesty, what is the meaning of this?”

“Mom?!” Hope called from across the room, but Diyoza paid her no mind.

“There seems to be something that has made these people lose their minds. They keep calling me Octavia.” Octavia shook her head. “So we will have them fight to the death and whoever is left standing shall be allowed to remain here at the palace.” She looked to the other girls at the table. “Does that not sound delightful? Hatter? Dormouse? Hare?”

Emori’s head shot up and she looked to Echo and Raven who were nodding before nodding herself.

“See? We are very excited about this new entertainment.” Octavia smiled, her eyes dead. She gestured for the guards to drag them over near Hope and Gabriel.

Bellamy struggled as they pulled them across the room, eyes shooting to Clarke. What were they going to do? How were they going to get out of this?

Diyoza stepped towards Octavia. “Please your Majesty. Chesire and Cook have been with me for a long time and I have grown rather fond of these travelers. Please let them go.”

Octavia laughed. “Duchess, it will do you no good to beg. I must see this fight. Now, have a seat.”

“This cannot stand, your Majesty. I will not stand by and allow you to force these poor people into a blood fight for your entertainment.” Diyoza’s voice shook only a little as she stood in front of Octavia. “This is not right and you know it.”

“And what are you planning to do to stop me?” Octavia smirked as she leaned back in her throne. “Are _you_ going to fight _me_?”

Diyoza straightened her shoulders. “If that is what I must do, then yes.”

“A challenge has been issued!” Indra’s voice rang throughout the room. “Duchess versus the Queen of Hearts.” She stepped forward, handing her sword to Diyoza before turning back to Octavia. “To first blood. This should be fast and then we can get on with your games.”

Octavia stood slowly, pulling out her sword as she walked down the steps to stand in front of Diyoza. “Have you ever held a sword before?” 

“It matters not. It matters that I have the conviction.” Diyoza lifted the sword in front of her, nodding to Octavia. “I am ready.”

Octavia laughed. “Wonderful.” She swung her sword and it landed against Diyoza’s with a loud clang, almost knocking the sword from Diyoza’s hand. 

They all watched as the pair fought, Diyoza growing more confident as the fight progressed and Octavia was put on the defensive. It went on for far longer than Bellamy guessed Octavia had anticipated. He pulled against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to stop the fight, but no one in the court that wasn’t chained up with him recognized him, they didn’t listen to his pleas.

He watched as Diyoza knocked Octavia’s sword from her hand moments before Octavia’s back hit the ground. Diyoza held her sword to Octavia’s throat and he couldn’t help calling out again as he tried desperately to break free from his restraints, “No! You can’t kill my sister!”

At the same time, he heard Hope call out, “Mom! Please!”

For a moment Bellamy thought that this was it. His sister was going to die, for real this time. They had just started to fix their relationship and it couldn’t end this way. But then Diyoza’s head shot up, eyes locking on Hope. “Hope?” She shook her head as she looked down. “What the hell am I wearing? Octavia? Are you okay?”

Bellamy watched as the glazed look in Octavia’s eyes disappeared. “Diyoza? Thank you for not killing me. Who’d have thought that you’d turn out to be the hero in this story?” Her head turned and she met his eyes. “Big brother.”

_“This isn’t over.”_

Bellamy didn’t know who spoke or where the voice came from, but suddenly he was free of his restraints and then falling, surrounded by blackness. What now?

The breath was knocked out of him when his back hit something solid. He opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the blue sky. 

“Bell!”

Bellamy turned his head to find Octavia scrambling to her feet and he moved to do the same. She threw herself into his arms and Bellamy closed his eyes against the tears that he felt building. He had no idea what the hell had happened, he was still trying to process it. He didn’t know whose voice they had heard or how they’d escaped the Anomaly, but his sister was back in his arms and that was all that mattered. 

He opened his eyes again, seeing his friends slowly standing and embracing one another, but it was Clarke that his eyes kept straying to. She stood off to the side, alone and watching. No one spoke to her, no one embraced her and it broke his heart. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved the world and he was going to do his best to give it to her.

As if feeling his eyes on her Clarke looked over at him and smiled. He knew then that he had always been in love with her and always would be. Glancing at Echo he saw understanding and acceptance in her eyes. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to having, but it was Clarke that held his heart. He closed his eyes again as he hugged Octavia tighter. But that could all wait. Right now he just needed to hold his sister.


End file.
